dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Cillian Bradley
Cillian Ruaidhrí Bradley'' Rue-ri (Born August 29th, 1985 in Dublin, Ireland) is a human solider recruit in the DAMMED program. He was drafted with the very first round of recruits and bonded to Lars Collins, a fire demon. Personality Cillian is a very laid back, sensitive, aloof guy. He is not easy to anger or quick to jump to conclusions. He also is rather modest. He tends to be very cautious, and reserved about what he says and does which tends to translate outward to apathy, indesiciveness, and slow thinking. He has been known to display cowardice when placed in extremely tight situations though he's trying to work on that. He has been known to shown frigidity in romance unless he had known them for some time. He has a horrible memory for names, numbers, and sometimes events. He has a fair bit of knowledge in the areas of ecology (especially that of demons) and music. He takes interest in the fields of chemistry and botany as well. Cillian easily becomes addicted and is almost always addicted to something whether it be cigarettes, coffee, food, sleeping pills, patterns of thought, fire, explosions, etc. He has a fear of bladed weapons and shadow demons. Background Pre-bond Cillian was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. A year after his sister was born, his mother died and his father, Miles, and grandparents were left to raise him, his older brother, and younger sister. At a young age, he developed an interest in music and demons. After his grandparent's deaths, he and his little sister, Lucy, were taken care of by his older brother, Ira, until his father remarried when he was 13. It was around this time he learned that his mother was killed by a demon rather than what he presumed to be a car accident or the like. This didn't change his interest in demons; instead, it drove him to learn more about them. He studied Ecology at the University of Aberdeen while picking up a minor in music. He went to post-graduate school in Wales for a year with his thesis being on demonic influence on ('Stopped here') He dropped out of post-graduate school due to family issues. He lived at home for several months before he got fed up with family drama among other things. He started drifting for a short while. During this time, he saw wild demons for the first time. Tired of being a nomad, he traveled to London to find a job. Unable to do so, he took to the streets, homeless for about 3 months. Then, he joined the military as a near last resort because he needed mostly money and figured he needed something to do anyway. While in the Irish army, he heard about the DAMMED program. Having an interest in demons, he applied to DAMMED in hopes of expanding his knowledge about the world around him. Post-bond (place holder) {C}Year 1: During his first year, Cillian met many comrades and many friends. He learned how to master very basic fire and heat manipulation as well as quite a bit about the humans and species of demons on the base. While with the other recruits, he typically stay out of trouble except while training or during random attacks on the base. During one of the power outages, shadow demons attacked the base and Cillian was nearly eaten by a greater shadow demon who would now be known as Gilbert. After recovering, he began training again and occasionally, spending time with his good friend, Donni, in the labs helping take care of the demons in the holding cells including the shadow demon. Year 2: With a new batch of people coming into the base, he met many new people and there were happy times. At least until the sub-basement exploded with the scientific experiments . After going along with a team into the depths of the base, he seriously doubted his faith in the organization. Sadly not long after this, he, in essence, was kicked out from his family back in Ireland. Trying to deal with feelings of doubt, abandonment, and infatuation, he decided to confront them by training to be stronger so that something like the Gilbert incident or the sub-basement never happens again. Then came the month in the wilderness where he was placed on a team with his partner and 2 other pairs on the Clubs team. Despite the fights and the drawbacks with his team (WINTER GETTING SHOT), he made it out of there with sunburn, windburn, and a moose pelt named Connor. Over the next year, he returned to his routine and took (more or less) nerd lessons from his boyfriend, Donni. He also got a MAKEOVER. Year 3: ALL OF THE FEELS. Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Powers Active *'Pyrogenesis''' - He is capable of starting fires and manipulating them. He did not have full control of this for a little less than half of his time spent as a Rookie. *'Fire Manipulation' - The capability to manipulate his own fire and source neutral fires (those being started by flint and steel, lighters, and such). **'Object Creation' - He is really bad at this. He cannot visualize and create objects that look real very easily. Only recently did he make a cat out of fire that looked and moved like a cat should. **'Fire Tendrils' - He creates a source of fire and splits it into long strings that snake every place he sees fit. They can grow bigger by increasing their individual size or converging. If they converge enough, they create a wall or a shield. Their temperatures can be raised and lowered. They can be moved individually or as a group. He has used them to stab, to cut (mostly trees), burn, ward away, and defend against attackers. *'Explosions' - He can blow things up from multiple vantage points. Typically, he uses fireballs, fire objects, or converged fire tendrils from which the explosion originates. He is able to rapidly get these sort of explosions off without expending too much energy. He is capable of creating an explosion without a long standing fire source but this is difficult and extremely energy taxing for him to do. Even more so if the source of the explosion is within a solid such as the ground. He has not tried or wants to try to create these types of explosions with organic matter. Explosions from another fire elemental's source is near impossible for him. *'Heat Manipulation'- He does not have a large variety of heat manipulation. He lowest he can go is about 20C and the highest is currently unknown but it is capable of giving a non-Fire elemental 2nd degree burns upon touch. The only use he seems to have for this is cooking foods and heating liquids. Passive *'Temperature Resistance and Regulation'- He is resistant to temperatures that would usually give humans serious burns. He does not know the exact temperature at which he starts to burn. He is not resistant to the UV rays of the sun; however, the temperature of the climate he is in will not bother him so long as he regulates his body temperature and the temperature of the air around him making it hotter or cooler depending on the location. He can consciously control his temperature if he thinks about it. His temperature will increase if he is extremely angry or embarrassed. *'Heat Sensing' - He is able to sense the heats of the bodies and hot objects in his surroundings. It is significantly easier to concentrate and sense in the right direction with his eyes closed. Cold blooded bodies are much harder to pick out. He cannot precisely gauge temperatures. He only knows around what temperature certain objects should be. Relationships Laurence (Lars) Collins His demon partner. They have been bonded for 3+ years. He gets along with Lars rather well and trusts him completely even if he exhibits continuous annoyance outwardly. They even have similar views about the world and have similar goals. He doesn't keep secrets from him either because secrets are trouble. He just does not like finding his popcorn in his sleeping area or being licked unexpectedly on the face. He will give him hugs though. Lovers Donni Net ' (Deceased) - Donni was one of Cillian's best friends and his lover up until his death in 2014. Cillian had been friends with him for the large majority of the time of his stay at DAMMED being the only recruit that went into the labs in the basement on a regular basis. Despite their many differences, they shared common goals concerning DAMMED and human-demon relations. Cillian recieved a necklace with a club charm from Donni before their departure that seems to hold many meanings behind it though they seem to be rather secretive even to Cilli. Friends 'Cianan Willard - His fellow Irishman. He is the only person Cilli speaks Irish to and when he does, it tends to be of a more private manner. Cianan also helped start his relation with Donni. Addule - One of the first people he met and became friends with on the DAMMED base. For the longest time, he called him "Rocky" because Addy is from the Rocky Mountains and Cillian couldn't have been bother to learn his actual name until the month long assignment in the wilderness. Todd Barnard - He has known Todd from his first year in DAMMED when he came to the base on a family visit though at that time he was still a kid. He introduced Todd to music as well as convinced him that demons and DAMMED weren't all that bad. He watches out for him and sort of acts like a mentor or older brother figure though he feels more like a guidance councilor for him and his partner. Harlan Felidae -''' '''Jenner - Bell -''' 'Chrykck -' Leon Sylph '''Gioele Novikoff (Left)- Gioele was one of Cillian's best friends up until he left the DAMMED program. His relationship with him was brother-like. He got all of his cigarettes from Gio. Other Friends: Clearly Lathyrus , Kai Fujiwara , Dex , Liethell Rotolo , Sibbi Caspersen, Tsuyu Yoruno, Argent Singh, Micro (deceased), Pepper Mint (Left), Evie De Havilland (Left) Acquaintances Lewis LaVoy , Flint Buxton , Lucky , Jace Barnard, Zasha Belikov , Marina Beeck , Abiel Ziemniak , Mable Jenson , Nehnna , Marco Roccini , Anelace , Emma , Ann Fenner , Roderick , Edith Montgomery , Jubilee Wright , Carol Lynn Miller , Shiden , Kagaho Shindatsume , Locke , Otis Maelstrom, Reza Blackgrif Not Friends Gilbert - He tried to eat Cillian during the attack on the base during a power out. Gilbert is the reason for Cilli's aversion to shadow demons and the Shadows. He tries to like Gilbert but he is a douchebag. Other Not Friends: Dalton Brigsby (Also a douchebag), Winter Moon , Samantha Jean Pindle , Ruben Greene Trivia *Nicknames include Cilli, Cill, Hairy, Redhead #1, and Fairytalker. *Native speaker of English. Knows Irish and bits of Scots Gaelic. *Vegetarian (Mostly). Likes spicy and bitter foods. Does not like Sweets *Left handed *Despite how normal he seems he is actually rather famous. Most noted for his roll in the Patterson film. *First Ginger to reach Warp Factor 8 Category:Characters Category:Soldiers of DAMMED Category:1st Round Recruit Category:Fire Category:Bonded Human Category:First Arc Characters Category:Second Arc Characters